


How they ended up Together(In a really weird way)

by Justa14writer



Category: Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren and Daniel had their differences. But they can work them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they ended up Together(In a really weird way)

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic!

Chapter 1   
Soren could not believe what he was doing. After a kick under the table from Mike he was startled to realize that he was staring at Dan. Just...staring. In fact, he had no idea where the flow of the conversation was at. Mike was staring at him wide eyed with an expression somewhere in between 'what the hell' and 'at least make it a little subtle'. 

He blushed. Wait? Blush? Soren did NOT blush. He looked down at his food in hopes of clearing his head. What was wrong with him? He was straight! Wasn't he? Of course he was. He winked at every woman he sees. He flirts with all the waitresses. He gets laid(by a woman!) almost every weekend. That proved he was straight right? Right? Then why did he think Dan was super cute while he proved he was right about Why The Breakfast Club had a really bad Ending. Wait?! What?! Dan=Cute? He looked back up in order to forget about these conflicting thoughts. 

Katie was bashing Dans theory about The Breakfast Club in and making him pout. How dare she make him pout! Actually...confusing thoughts aside...he was really cute when he pouted. He inwardly groaned. But Mike backed up Dans argument making Dan beam brightly. Soren smirks at Dans smile and his and Mikes fistbump. After a few more minutes Soren was able to interject an idea into the conversation (against Dan) and got a pleased feeling when he became flustered at the new information. 

In more than one place.

His cheeks became hot when he realized his and Dan's shoulders were touching. Why. Was. He. Thinking. Like. This?! His and Dan's shoulders touched all the time! He was becoming hard as Dan proved his point (yet again). Oh no. This was so embarrassing. He could not become hard cocked around Daniel! 

Mike and Katie finally admitted defeat and started to gather their things as the employees started to close things down. They both bent under the table to pick up Katies purse. Soren would have laughed at the moment between the couple. Mike trying to be a gentlemen and bumping heads with her. But instead of getting right back up they started whispering to each other under the table. Soren shifted uncomfortably. His dick was sooo hard right now. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. He shifted again as Dan reached over him to pick up the plates for the waitress. Every time Dan touched him he felt like there was electricity. An electrical current being sent straight to his dick. Katie and Mike went up to pay for their meal.

As soon as the waitress cleaned off the table she yelled to the cook in the back, "I'm going to take all the trash out and be back to clean up and lock up the restaurant in an hour." 

And she and the other employees left out the back door. Katie and Mike waved at them and left. Dan seemed to be waiting for something. Soren startled when he realized Dan was talking to him.

"--going home?" He asked. 

Oh god. It was so much harder to control himself when Dan was talking to him with that sexy smile on his face. He knew that if he tried to fend off this feeling 'down there' he would go insane. He felt like a wild animal in like...heat or something. Nope. Too weird. Comparing what he was feeling with being in heat was too weird. Yet...strangely accurate. Dan looked genuinely concerned and reached out to touch Sorens shoulder. 

/Don't let him./ A voice whispered in the back of his mind.

/If he touches you, you won't be able to control yourself./ 

/Don't stop him./ A stronger voice said.

Dan touched Sorens shoulder and electricity shot through his body and he jumped up and grabbed Dan by the shoulders. Dan sqeaked and tried to break Sorens grasp, but that only encouraged Sorens horny-ness. He kicked the chairs away and pulled Dan against the (clean) table. He roughly pressed his lips against Dans flustered ones. Dan became more flustered, but didn't try to pull back. When Soren finally pulled back, gasping for breath, he started to suck on all of his exposed neck skin.

*gasp* "--Soren." Dan said, obviously enjoying the moment but over thinking the consequences. "Hush--you know you want this." He practically growled. Soren pressed his hard cock against Dans body and Dan gasped and moaned.

"...But--but what about..." 

"We have an hour." 

He said momentarily stopping kissing his electrifying skin. He could feel Dan gulp and he flashed a hungry grin. He flipped Dan around with one arm and bent him over the table. Dan tensed up and Soren momentarily held off the hungry feeling long enough to ask,

"Do you want me to?" 

A tense moment later Dan nodded smalley. And Soren went for it. In a hot second he ripped his and Dan's pants off and thrust into his anal. After he made sure to tear into that end he flipped him over and screwed him into the table. 

He couldn't describe the pride he felt when he made Daniel moan and cum to him. 

*Later in Daniel's car thats still in the parking spot* 

"Sooo..." Dan started.

"Yep." Soren finished. 

"Are we..." 

"A thing? ... if you want." 

"Umm." 

/Right./ Soren thought smiling, /It's Dan. Be more direct./

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Dan said smiling in that cute way. 

Soren's phone went off and he answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"Are you guys done yet?" Mike asked. 

Soren facepalmed and Dan blushed. 

"What do you mean? You had no idea..." Dan started and then got flustered again. 

"Please," Came Katie's voice, "We knew Soren wouldn't to be able to contain himself and told the employees to clear out for a while." 

"Ya. Speaking of which, who won the bet?" 

"Oh, the cook and the red head." 

Soren interrupted, "What bet?!" 

"The bet of who Dan got together with." Katie said. 

Mike snorted, "Yeah, some people thought it was going to be ME and you Dan." 

He laughed/snorted again. After Michael stopped laughing and Dan stopped being embarrassed, he asked, "So are you guys in like a thing now? Or what?"

"Ya, we're in a thing now." Dan said. 

"That's nice." Katie said, "Hey, did you guys like...clean off the table, or..."

Soren thought that was a good time to hang up. He smirked at Dan and drove them both home. The end :)


End file.
